Dischargers are commonly used to remove sugar or other solid materials from a centrifuge basket wall following the centrifuge operation. A discharger shoe moves vertically down the basket wall to remove the material and is pulled away from the basket wall when not in use. The solids are then discharged via a solids discharge port at the bottom of the centrifuge. Two compressed air operated cylinders usually provide the drive for the vertical and horizontal movements of the discharger. More specifically, as the discharger ram drives the discharger shoe along the basket wall, the ram travels through the discharger subassembly as it actuates. The subassembly retains the ram, providing the structure required for precise movements and long term operation.
For proper operation, excessive play should not be present in the discharger ram, although a small amount of play is usually necessary. Herein, play is defined as the movement of the discharger ram that is present due to a spacing or gap present between the discharger and the interior of the receptacle, between the discharger and the interior surface of the wear plates, or both. In order to maintain an amount of play that is not excessive, the reception location in the discharger subassembly for the discharger ram may include a means to adjust the amount of play. One conventional method of maintaining the correct amount of play is utilizing shims between the discharger ran and the reception location. If the free play in the ram is excessive, the shims are removed from the discharger subassembly, and replacing them with smaller shims or removing the shims entirely to obtain the desired amount of play. If it is not possible to tighten the ram sufficiently by removing shims, wear plates must be replaced. The cylinder and ram support bracket may also need to be replaced if the discharger was operated for a prolonged period with excessive free play in the ram. This method of adjusting the amount of play requires measurements, several wrench points, the replacement of shim material, and disassembly.
Accordingly, there is a continual need for improved centrifuge systems, and components therewith, which decreases the need for frequent disassembly and shim replacement.